


Take it off

by theartofdreaming



Series: Grandma Esther's ugly sweater [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ;), F/M, get your minds out of the gutter, nothing indecent going on here, teenage Barry and Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it off

“What?” Barry couldn't believe his ears, he definitely must have misheard her.

But that look that Iris was shooting him over her nearly-finished bowl of cereal was deadly serious: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Barry just blushed furiously, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound, gesturing wildly.

“Barry. Allen.” Uh-oh. It was never a good sign when Iris started using his last name. As long as she refrained from saying his full name, he still had a chance of survival though.

”Under no circumstances am I gonna let you leave this house in that hideous sweater, not over my dead body! So, you better take that thing off right now!”

“Um...” was all Barry could stutter. All he had wanted was to get to the bus station on time, so that Joe wouldn't regret leaving the two teenagers before they had to head to school. He hadn't thought that throwing on the first pullover that he could grab would cause such an outrage.

Iris just rolled her eyes and got up from her chair, making her way past Barry and towards the stairs. “Come on, I'll find you something that doesn't make people want to scratch their eyes out – and yes, I am aware that my grandma knit that for you,” she added without even bothering to throw a glance at Barry, who was just about to make a remark while following Iris to his room.

“Because let's be honest: however good Grandma Esther's intention and eggnog might be, knitting is very obviously not her strong suit. And this isn't a sweater to wear in public, believe me.”

Iris opened the door to Barry's room, heading straight towards his dresser, till she finally turned around to face him.

“So, top drawer?” she asked, waiting for Barry's ok.

“Um, no... second,” he answered hastily, not eager to have Iris sort through his socks... and underwear.

Iris seemed unfazed by that prospect, apparently just eager to get her best friend out of that terrible sweater, and pulled the drawer open to scan it for something wearable. It didn't take her long to find something more agreeable. She fished out a blue sweater, shaking her head in disbelief: “Seriously, it's like you picked out the ugliest sweater on purpose. Everything else in here is just fine.”

Before he could say anything in his defense, Iris threw the azure pullover in Barry's face, giggling at his reaction.

Making her way out of the door, she couldn't help but add: “Now hurry up before we get too late to school, just because you're completely hopeless without me.”

“Har, har, har,” he mock-laughed quietly, thinking how Iris' simple existence made him a hopeless case already, pulling Grandma Esther's sweater over his head.

Iris' head popped up in his doorway, grinning smugly: “I heard that.”

 


End file.
